


Falling Apart

by sffan



Series: Fractures [1]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Jayne knows.





	Falling Apart

**Author's Note:**

> An image of Simon in the window hit me and I just had to build a fic around it. Sorry it’s so depressing.
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: October 29, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

Simon stands in front of the window of the cozy hotel room, light from the fireplace painting his naked body with flashes of light as it flickers, dying. He holds the curtains aside and just stares out into the raging blizzard hammering against the glass. Simon is so lost in thought that he jumps when Jayne's arms slide around him. He relaxes as a soft kiss is placed on his shoulder and he settles back into Jayne's embrace, leaning against him. 

Jayne doesn't ask what Simon is thinking about, just offers the warmth of his body as he holds his lover close. Simon lays his free arm across Jayne's and entwines their fingers. Jayne rests his cheek against Simon's head and just holds him for long moments before coaxing him back to bed. 

Jayne makes love to Simon slowly and tenderly, in marked contrast to the sex that took place hours before, which had been full of all the heat and anger that came after yet another one of their vicious fights. Jayne loves Simon more than he's ever loved anyone or anything in his life, but he also knows that what they have is temporary - they are too different. Their backgrounds, their experiences, their expectations out of life all conspire to tear them apart and may have finally done so. 

Jayne memorizes every sound, scent, texture, giving more pleasure than taking, drawing it out for as long as he can until they both slide over the edge with soft cries. No words are exchanged, none are needed. The sadness and desperation in Simon's eyes tells Jayne everything he needs to know. 

He cradles Simon's trembling body in his arms, stroking silky, sweat slicked skin, kissing swollen lips gently as the aftershocks roll through them. Simon curls tightly against him, burying his face against Jayne's chest. 

Jayne knows that Simon won't be there in the morning. 


End file.
